Prélude
by graveyard lullaby
Summary: Juillet est bien installé, et des rayons de soleil suicidaires s'entêtent à chatouiller le noble nez de Lucius Malefoy à travers ses persiennes, n'ayant nullement conscience de leur folle hardiesse. Et c'est aussi ce jour-là que Drago revient au manoir...


**Disclaimer : **Tout est évidemment à l'excellente J.K. Rowling, à part l'idée bizarre de pairing qui lui ferait sûrement dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'ailleurs.

**Avertissements : **yaoi, PWP, un des protagonistes est mineur MAIS tout est seulement suggéré, il ne se passe rien en réalité (si tant est qu'on puisse parler de réalité dans une fiction :P)

**Pairing : **Lucius Malefoy x Drago Malefoy (si ça vous file de l'urticaire, fuyez, je ne vous en voudrai pas :P)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que c'est un pairing un peu... particulier, mais en même temps, si j'adore lire des histoires avec des pairings traditionnels, je ne me vois pas du tout en écrire. Autre chose, j'écris comme cela me vient, je ne retravaille mes textes que très peu (principalement pour l'orthographe) donc ceci n'est pas de la grande littérature, j'en suis consciente. Si toutefois cela peut vous divertir un moment, je serai comblée.

Alors, bonne lecture si vous ne vous êtes pas encore enfuis en courrant.

**Prélude**

En cette étouffante journée de juillet, le soleil semblait s'acharner particulièrement sur un imposant manoir de la banlieue londonienne. Et le maître des lieux se lamentait silencieusement de l'ambiance chaleureuse que les rayons dardant à travers les persiennes conférait à la bâtisse d'ordinaire lugubre.

Un simple sort pourrait arranger ça, mais Lucius Malefoy avait appris il y a bien longtemps qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec la météo, d'autant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Un bon petit massacre de moldus ou de Sangs-de-Bourbe, ça c'était intéressant. Et ça en valait la peine, même si son dos le lançait toujours après ce genre d'activité.

Ainsi résigné à ne pouvoir échapper à cette ambiance météorologique chaleureuse, il se rassit dans son confortable fauteuil et recommença à feuilleter un livre sans grand intérêt.

Pestant encore une fois intérieurement contre ce maudit soleil qui semblait bien décidé à envahir son espace vital, il releva les yeux de son bouquin inintéressant, juste à temps pour assister à l'apparition d'un rayon de soleil d'un genre bien différent.

Bien sûr.

On était le 1er juillet, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

Et le rayon de soleil qui venait de passer la porte de la salle de séjour n'était pas de l'espèce qui réchauffait les gens, aux dires de la plupart.

Oui, il tenait plutôt du soleil arctique, avec sa froide beauté lumineuse, ses cheveux d'or blanc qui reflétaient la moindre lueur, ses yeux gris changeants, son port de tête aristocratique et son maintien impeccable. Une véritable gravure de mode.

Sans oublier sa morgue et son mépris de tout ce qui n'était pas sang pur. Ou même de tout ce qui n'était pas Malefoy.

En voyant son fils unique sur le seuil de la porte, Malefoy père ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de fierté. Son éducation était parfaite, de même que son apparence.

Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi une belle femme pour rien. C'était d'ailleurs un des critères principaux qui avait guidé son choix. Ça, et le fait qu'elle soit de sang pur, bien entendu.

Et son fils, il devait bien l'avouer, était sûrement la chose qu'ils avaient le mieux réussi de toute leur vie.

Drago le tira soudain de sa torpeur, le saluant d'une voix froide et distante.

Son père, bien que ressentant toujours un petit pincement au cœur en constatant que son fils usait de ce ton même avec lui, était néanmoins très fier de lui.

C'était une force de n'avoir besoin de l'amour de personne.

Et il était heureux que son héritier n'ait besoin de personne. Pas même de lui, et encore moins de sa mère.

Oui, il était fier. Incroyablement fier. Son fils unique, son héritier, lui offrait tout ce qu'un père pouvait espérer. Tout ce qu'un sang pur pouvait espérer.

Alors pourquoi diantre cette douleur dans sa poitrine ?

Pourquoi ce serrement de cœur ? Un Malefoy n'était même pas censé posséder quelque chose d'aussi inutile qu'un cœur.

Au sens métaphorique du terme bien sûr… il est évident qu'au sens biologique, cela pouvait toujours servir à quelque chose.

Au hochement de tête du responsable de sa fierté - malheureusement pas sans mélange – Lucius comprit qu'il avait répondu de façon automatique au salut de son fils – sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette fois, il pensait vraiment avoir touché le fond. Il n'était pas censé perdre ainsi le contrôle. Même si son « pilote automatique » avait donné la réponse adéquate, il était extrêmement perturbant qu'il n'en ait pas été conscient.

Tout à sa flagellation mentale pour ce moment d'égarement, Lucius Malefoy, Lord de son état, se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était victime – ou plutôt coupable se morigéna-t-il – d'un nouveau moment d'égarement.

Il n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur la chute de reins de son fils – son fils bon sang ! La chair de sa chair, le fruit de ses entrailles ! – alors que ce dernier s'en retournait d'où il était venu, se dirigeant probablement vers sa chambre.

Il devait maintenant être en train de monter les marches recouvertes d'un épais tapis vert au liseré d'argent – oui, ça faisait un peu cliché. Mais ces couleurs avaient une telle classe que Lucius n'avait pu le refuser à Narcissa.

Il devait gravir ces marches d'un pas leste, malgré la fatigue du voyage.

Les yeux à demi-fermés, délaissant totalement sa lecture, Lucius s'imagina suivre l'ascension de Drago vers l'étage supérieur, ses yeux ne perdant rien du léger balancement des hanches étroites, suivant la fine main blanche qui glissait délicatement sur la rampe.

Il arriverait ensuite dans le couloir, ses pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette, dans des tons noirs et gris cette fois.

Lucius pourrait alors admirer à loisir la démarche souple et élastique, la nuque, bien trop raide en raison de la fatigue et de l'obligation de conserver un port de tête régalien, la courbe affolante du dos, les jambes longues et fines dissimulées sous un pantalon à la coupe impeccable, les plis à peine dérangés par ce voyage harassant.

Il franchirait ensuite cette porte, si semblable aux autres mais si différente pourtant.

Cette massive porte de chêne au vernis sombre, que Lucius s'était interdit de franchir depuis que Drago avait été en âge de parler.

La porte de sa chambre.

Il pénétrerait dans cette chambre, dont la décoration avait été faite dans des tons rouge sombre, sanguins.

Cette demande de la part du plus jeune des Malefoy lui avait valu un plissement de nez de la part de sa mère, mais elle avait fini par céder.

À condition que ce ne soit pas trop… éclatant avait-elle dit – trop Gryffondor avait-il traduit en lui-même.

Une fois la lourde porte refermée, Drago se laisserait enfin aller.

Il laisserait échapper un long soupir et rejetterait lentement la tête en arrière en se massant la nuque.

Il déferait sa cravate avec des gestes las, pleins de langueur, et la laisserait tomber au sol en se disant vaguement qu'il la ramasserait plus tard.

Et ensuite, il se laisserait tomber sur son lit, et fermerait les yeux.

S'abandonnant au confort de son magnifique lit à baldaquin – et du non moins magnifique matelas – il pousserait quelques petits soupirs de bien-être à la limite du gémissement.

Et il ondulerait doucement sur ses draps, cherchant la position la plus confortable, déplaçant ses hanches pour les remettre dans l'alignement de sa colonne vertébrale, déplaçant ses épaules plus haut dans le lit en cambrant le dos, faisant rouler sa tête de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de soulager son cou tendu au-delà du raisonnable – et se décoiffant légèrement par la même occasion. Il apprécierait la texture des draps de soie du bout des doigts, les faisant glisser sur le tissu fluide, refermant la main pour mieux le sentir, avant de rouvrir ses doigts longs et fins, laissant la soie couler comme de l'eau fraîche. Il replierait ses jambes qui pendaient toujours hors du lit, posant ses pieds à plat sur les draps, les jambes à peine écartées.

Et là, il se rappellerait qu'il avait oublié de retirer ses chaussures et il se redresserait d'un bond, avec un juron qu'il aurait appris Merlin sait où – avant de rougir de sa grossièreté.

Une légère touche de rouge sur le blanc virginal de sa peau. Un lys empourpré.

Mais, heureusement pour la santé mentale de son père, cette teinte inhabituelle – et tellement Gryffondor – disparaîtrait vite de ses pommettes pour faire place au blanc originel.

Il finirait d'ôter ses chaussures en vitesse et les laisserait au sol, pêle-mêle. En se disant qu'il les rangerait plus tard.

Alors il replierait ses jambes pour les amener sur le lit, et se laisserait aller vers l'arrière, tout doucement, savourant ce mouvement interdit en dehors de ce havre.

Lentement, à force d'ondulations et autres cambrements, il finirait par se retrouver allongé de tout son long, les jambes également.

Les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il apprécierait d'être simplement là, ainsi, étalé dans son lit, alangui.

Ensuite, peut-être, l'une de ses mains viendrait se poser devant ses yeux, les protégeant des rayons qui n'épargnaient pas sa chambre.

Puis, avec une suave lenteur, sa main glisserait le long de son visage à la peau veloutée, atteignant la gorge blanche, exposée.

Tout aussi lentement, il ouvrirait les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, lui permettant de respirer à son aise.

Et sa main continuerait sa descente sur sa chemise, atteignant sa ceinture, qu'il déferait pour se sentir un peu plus libre, puis ses doigts s'aventureraient dans…

Lucius Malefoy s'octroya une claque mentale magistrale.

Et il étouffa un cri de douleur car la claque n'avait pas été si mentale que ça finalement.

Mais à quoi diable pensait-il ? Par les feux de Beltane ! Les garçons de onze ans ne se masturbaient pas ! Pas encore en tout cas.

Et par la virginité de Viviane – qu'elle n'avait pas gardée bien longtemps – il avait presque joui dans son propre pantalon à force d'imaginer ce genre de choses malsaines.

Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'il s'était laissé aller à ce point ?

Confus, troublé, le noble Monsieur Malefoy releva lentement ses yeux qui jusque là fixaient son entrejambe avec incrédulité, et il rencontra une paire d'yeux gris-bleu orageux. Un air d'impitoyable reproche était peint sur le visage de son épouse. Lucius lui fit un petit sourire contrit auquel elle répondit par un regard menaçant et un plissement de nez. Qui ne lui allait incontestablement pas, mais qui était suffisamment expressif.

Oui, Drago était une œuvre d'art, mais il n'était pas question d'avoir de telles pensées à son propos. Et encore moins de tenter de les mettre en pratique.

C'était leur accord tacite, et Lucius l'avait violé.

En un instant, le maître des lieux reprit son masque impassible et fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête à sa femme qu'il avait compris, et que ce n'était pas près de se reproduire.

S'estimant satisfaite, Narcissa quitta le salon.

Arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, au même endroit que Drago quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se retourna et échangea un dernier regard indéchiffrable avec l'homme à qui elle avait décidé de se lier.

Leur fils était leur plus belle œuvre à tous les deux, leur chef-d'œuvre.

Pour cette raison, il était intouchable.

Pour tous deux.

FIN

Voilà pour ce petit OS. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé, détesté, si après avoir lu cela vous avez envie de m'envoyer des chocogrenouilles ou si vous avez plutôt envie de me pendre haut et court avec les jarretelles de Voldy :p

Plus sérieusement, je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive.

J'ai aussi écrit une sorte de suite à cet OS, mais il est TRES hard. Si quelqu'un me le réclame à cor et à cris, je le posterai. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il restera bien sagement dans un coin de mon disque dur. (quelqu'un d'autre a l'impression qu'on dirait que je propose un chaton à l'adoption? XD)


End file.
